international_pokedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Rotom
Rotom, the Plasma Pokémon. History Rotom was discovered in the Old Chateau by Charon. Biology Rotom]] With a body made of plasma, Rotom is able to permeate various kinds of electrics devices. Rotom is a genderless Pokémon. Rotom can travel through time. 'Reproduction' The only known way for Rotom to breed is with a Ditto. Diet Rotom is known to be mischievous. Habitat Rotom can be found in Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola, generally in abandoned buildings or forests. Rotom can also be found in the Dream World. List of Rotom *Ace Trainer Aury's Rotom *Ace Trainer Bette's Rotom *Ace Trainer Dusty's Rotom *Ace Trainer Granville's Rotom *Ace Trainer Hashim's Rotom *Ace Trainer Lea's Rotom *Ace Trainer Levi's Rotom *Ace Trainer Mariana's Rotom *Ace Trainer Munin's Rotom *Ace Trainer Poppy's Rotom *Ace Trainer Raz's Rotom *Ace Trainer Sylvia's Rotom *Ace Trainer Tamah's Rotom *Aether Foundation Becky's Rotom *Aether Foundation Haley's Rotom *Aether Foundation Harvey's Rotom *Aether Foundation Heidi's Rotom *Aether Foundation Luke's Rotom *Aether Foundation Yoshi's Rotom *Ash's Rotom *Backpacker Darla's Rotom *Backpacker Kayla's Rotom *Bellhop Chip's Rotom *Bellhop Donna's Rotom *Bellhop Dyson's Rotom *Bellhop Gilroy's Rotom *Black Belt Arnold's Rotom *Black Belt Boris's Rotom *Black Belt Bryson's Rotom *Black Belt Chucky's Rotom *Black Belt Iniko's Rotom *Blaine's Rotom *Bucky *Collector Duncan's Rotom *Collector Nobunaga's Rotom *Colosseum Leader Taylor's Rotom *Colosseum Leader Voldon's Rotom *Colress's Rotom *Cook Julien's Rotom *Cook Larry's Rotom *Cook Noah's Rotom *Cook Sly's Rotom *Cook Tony's Rotom *Dancer Atalanta's Rotom *Dancer Carrie's Rotom *Dancer Cleo's Rotom *Dancer Jo's Rotom *Dancer Tasanee's Rotom *Dancer Variel's Rotom *Eeks *Fantina's Rotom *Firefighter Brantley's Rotom *Firefighter Calder's Rotom *Firefighter Camber's Rotom *Firefighter Gonzalo's Rotom *Firefighter Presta's Rotom *Gentleman Henry's Rotom *Gentleman Ikram's Rotom *Gentleman Jerry's Rotom *Gentleman Peter's Rotom *Golfer Alim's Rotom *Golfer Anisa's Rotom *Golfer Arnon's Rotom *Golfer Calliope's Rotom *Janitor Giles's Rotom *Janitor Jairo's Rotom *Janitor Monte's Rotom *Janitor Nathan's Rotom *Janitor Paulo's Rotom *Janitor Sika's Rotom *Janitor Xaden's Rotom *Madame Cheryl's Rotom *Madame Christy's Rotom *Madame Cindy's Rotom *Madame Margaret's Rotom *Madame Verna's Rotom *Master Class Kaden's Rotom *Mature Couple Carissa's Rotom *Office Worker Conley's Rotom *Office Worker Darrel's Rotom *Office Worker Dominica's Rotom *Office Worker Emery's Rotom *Office Worker Harding's Rotom *Office Worker Jana's Rotom *Office Worker Kimberly's Rotom *Office Worker Percy's Rotom *Office Worker Predence's Rotom *Office Worker Savir's Rotom *Office Worker Winnie's Rotom *Pikachu Fan Stewart's Rotom *Pokémon Breeder Dara's Rotom *Pokémon Breeder Gertrude's Rotom *Pokémon Breeder Kiernan's Rotom *Pokémon Breeder Nedry's Rotom *Pokémon Breeder Rada's Rotom *Pokémon Breeder Sheridan's Rotom *Pokémon Center Lady Mayu's Rotom *Police Officer Benji's Rotom *Police Officer Lou's Rotom *Police Officer Rendor's Rotom *Preschooler Ferdinand's Rotom *Preschooler Gladys's Rotom *Preschooler Helen's Rotom *Preschooler Mercy's Rotom *Preschooler Rico's Rotom *Professor Oak's Rotom *Punk Girl Abby's Rotom *Punk Girl Agrata's Rotom *Punk Girl Edda's Rotom *Punk Girl Zed's Rotom *Punk Guy Dustin's Rotom *Punk Guy Etta's Rotom *Punk Guy Kass's Rotom *Punk Guy Scoop's Rotom *Rising Star Brandi's Rotom *Rising Star Christopher's Rotom *Rising Star Dolly's Rotom *Rising Star Erix's Rotom *Rising Star Joaquin's Rotom *Rising Star Marianne's Rotom *Rising Star Marsha's Rotom *Rising Star Sorley's Rotom *Rotom in Alola *Rotom in Kalos *Rotom in Midnight Forest *Rotom in Sinnoh *Rotom on Zero Isle Center *Rotom, formerly Charon's *Scientist Cadel's Rotom *Scientist Cal's Rotom *Scientist Richard's Rotom *Scientist Robyn's Rotom *Scientist Stein's Rotom *Scientist Tivon's Rotom *Sightseer Charlene's Rotom *Sightseer Cooper's Rotom *Sightseer Darien's Rotom *Sightseer Hart's Rotom *Sightseer Jill's Rotom *Sightseer Jonathan's Rotom *Sightseer Kaula's Rotom *Sightseer Kelsey's Rotom *Sightseer Odessa's Rotom *Sightseer Penn's Rotom *Sky Trainer Anila's Rotom *The Player's Rotom *The Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier's Rotom *Veteran Aino's Rotom *Veteran Alfred's Rotom *Veteran Dooley's Rotom *Veteran Kikujiro's Rotom *Veteran Pamela's Rotom *Veteran Xenophon's Rotom *Volkner's Rotom *Wattson's Rotom *Weston's Rotom *Worker Benjamin's Rotom *Worker Dan's Rotom *Worker JT's Rotom *Worker Omar's Rotom *Worker Skip's Rotom *Youth Athlete Natalie's Rotom *Youth Athlete Trev's Rotom Category:Species of Pokémon Category:Rotom Category:Plasma Pokémon Category:Electric/Ghost-types Category:Electric/Fire-types Category:Electric/Flying-types Category:Electric/Grass-types Category:Electric/Ice-types Category:Electric/Water-types Category:Unknown type Category:Levitate